User talk:The Legendary SPARTAN-II/SPARTAN-146 Lieutenant Colonel "Hatchet"
Welcome to Halo Fanon, nice to meet you! It seems it's your first time on our site, so I'll start by asking you to make sure you've checked the site's policies because we have a heavy emphasis on retaining and following the canonical storyline of Halo. You can find said links by going to Site Index tab > Rules and Policies tab. Wiki's rules are found here. The key policies you should be aware of are our site's Non-Canon Policy and Canon Policy which can be found here. Our Canon Policy and NCF Policy are a must-to-read before you continue with your projects, as reading them would help you realize how to make a good article, that fits right in with the lore and story already established by the mainstream games and novels. The NCF Policy, on the other hand, tells you whether your article is god-modded (aka 'ridiculously overpowered'), contradictory, or unrealistic. Now, from here, I will be providing some critiques on your article as the only way for writers to grow is to get constructive criticism, as well as there, are some issues with how you execute your character and other fiction on the site. Remember that Halo Fanon is your friend, always. Also, remember to put the Writer Template on your pages to let other users know that the page belongs to you. To do it, just paste " " without the double-inverted commas, on the top of every page you create, and it'll be done. This time, I did it for you so you get an idea of what the template looks like on your page. Using this template is paramount as it guarantees that everyone knows that this article belongs to you as well as it means less trouble for other users trying to figure out who wrote this page. As for your character's article, I'll list it below: #Remember that it's the 26th Century, you added an extra zero to your character's birthday by accident. 2542. Another point to make is that SPARTAN-IIs were born long before the Human-Covenant War because Spartans were designed originally to crush Human rebellions during the Insurrections. 2542 is very much during the war and if what you say is true, your Spartan is only 10 years old. Unless you make them 2502, that might be too old as your Spartan would be in their 50s or 60s about now. The Master Chief was born March 7, 2511, for scope. Try to change your Spartan's age around that time frame so that it makes more sense. #You say "war" of the Human-Covenant War, I think you mean "Battle." You should make that adjustment, also of note, not all Spartans were a part of every battle, you should pick your stories carefully because there would be concerns of realism since it would be impossible for your Spartan to participate, I'm sure you can figure it out as you get further into the details. #You need to rethink your small tidbit on Reach. Reach is one of the UNSC's strongholds, a place where the military is at its most powerful. Rebels almost have no ability to act out against the forces there without being killed off or arrested. Maybe try a different colony like Eradanius II? I don't think you quite understand what you're writing though since you seem to be on the younger side. You describe your Spartan and his team as the "best of the best" even that really doesn't say anything about your character or their capabilities unless you want people to take it literally. That would be creating an over-powered character. Remember Halopedia is your friend and if you need help with knowing what is right or wrong, the community is here to help. Just let me or others know. Happy Writing! Distant Tide (talk) 22:47, November 4, 2017 (UTC) 'NCF' So this is kind of overdue. -Distant Tide (talk) 05:06, March 22, 2018 (UTC)